One Chance
by BrookeDees
Summary: Samantha has been on her own since the world had gone to shit. she finds a group somewhat willing to take her in. will she just avoid them like she planned or actually try and help them out with whatever they need? read and find out! (im horrible at summaries) possible Daryl/OC she might go solo! i hate writing the "intimate" scenes -.-
1. Chapter 1

I struggled to get back on my feet after i tripped over a mangled corpse lying in the middle of main street. i glanced behind me, more roamers were joining the hoard that was already chasing after me. i looked forward.

"Almost there Sam. C'Mon!" my legs were already starting to tire from running all over the city, it seemed like. The adrenaline kept me going. i stared at my goal which was my black ford truck. it was waiting for me at the other end of the street. i was running out of supplies. i had to make a run into the city. i had no choice it was that or starve to death. now i have myself stuck in this mess, with no supplies. i had pulled up to the drugstore to grab some meds and other first aid supplies. i walked in only to be looking at a completely empty shelves were stripped of anything it held. the storage room in the back only contained a single roamer.

i sighed. i remembered the untouched store on the other side of town i meant to get to. i whirled around fixing to swing open the door when i was face to face with a huge hoard of roamers. the only thing keeping the rotting corpse from ripping out my jugular was the thin sheet of glass.

"Yer fuckin kidding me.' i whined.

i put my hand back to my side and reached for my glock 18 and my silencer. i checked for my machete. i mentally highlighted a path for me to take. i picked the roamers i had to take out and swung the door open. i blew a couple of roamer's heads off and switched to my machete. I looked to the right where my truck should have been only to find it engulfed in roamers. i rolled my eyes frustrated and darted down the street. i flew into an alleyway and swung the gate closed. hopefully, i had been unseen or heard. i looked down at my muscle shirt that i probably havnt changed in a couple of days along with my black cargo pants due to shortage of a washer machine and dryer. it had layers of black goo and grime.i checked my shoe laces on my combat boots to make sure my death wasnt because i tripped on my god damn shoelaces. i slowed my breathing and peeked around the corner as much as i could. There was a little path i spotted right in the freakin middle of all this chaos.

"Okay, Sam you can do this. Its only a little ways." i peped talk myself. i tend to do that a lot these days. i peeked again and swung the gate open. i went for the path i with my machete, i sliced any roamer's head off that got to close for comfort. More joined the few that i had just ran through which made the adrenaline kick in, making my legs move faster. i finally made it to the truck and yanked on the handle violently expecting the door to swing open and i could jump in. But NOOO my dipshit self thought it was a bright idea to lock the door just in case some scavenger tried to steal her truck.

"DAMN IT!" i shouted. i searched my pockets for my keys. i fumbled with them for a second. i looked to my right making sure the walkers were a safe distance away, which they werent. i finally pressed the unlock button and flew in the drivers seat. i shoved the key into the ignition and turned it. i hauled ass down the road back to where i usually set up camp.

* * *

**So? What do you guys think?**

**ill find a picture of Sam and post it on my profile along with the other**

**OC'S i have in other stories. **

**Review! should i continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: i was OVERLY happy to see every morning **

**i had a favorite or a follow, maybe even both! **

**Thank you guys so much! keep reviewing and read on!**

** lunasky99 Wow she would have been in some deep shit if those walkers where any closer. I like it keep going XD: haha! right!? thanks for the review! enjoy chapter 2!**

* * *

I checked my waistband for my glock and machete. Thankfully they were still there. i sighed. "Glad im outta that shithole..." i muttered. ill probably have to go back and make it to the store i originally planned to go to. I need supplies bad. i pulled into a little campsite on the outskirts of Atlanta. i secured it with some barbed wire and t-posts from a barn up the road a couple of miles.

I put some hooks on each corner of the windows of my truck so i could hook sheets of metal onto them to keep any roamers ,who get past my fence, from getting into my truck and gnawing my face off. i climbed into the backseat and shifted through the few things i had. i found a can of sliced carrots. i took out my hunting knife and stabbed the top of the can. i dragged it along the edge. I popped open the lid and scooped up the contents and stuffed them into my mouth. i made sure the windows were secured and the doors locked before i drifted off to sleep.

i woke up and flung myself up, realizing i overslept. i usually dont see the suns rays coming through the tiny holes in the windows. i unlocked the door and slowly opened it, expecting a roamer to try and bite my leg off. Relieved that there wasnt, i jumped out and took all the sheets of metal off. I threw them into the bed of my truck and jumped into the drivers seat. i took off down the road going 80, which is a really bad idea in a situation like when there is a huge hoard and you see them last second. you ram into them smashing in your windshield and welcoming flying roamers into your vehicle. I had a map pinned to my visor. i looked up at it pin pointing the where the store was located. "OOKAY, take this back road onto the detour. might be the easiest route." i told myself. i closed the visor and turned onto the dirt i drove into the open gate i jumped out and closed it. i looked around,

"its to quiet..." i whispered. i looked around again,shocked to not a roamer in sight. "Hm..." i walked over to the double doors of the store. i still didnt believe it..not one bit. i slowly opened the doors. I walked into the supply room, cautious. i raised my machete in the striking position. A roamer crawled around the corner, dragging its legs across the tile, leaving a blood-smeared trail. The lights flickered on and off,which was strange because the electricity has been out for months. im guessing it has its own generator. the shelves looked untouched. I quickly stuffed my bag full of different types of food. anything but Chinese, hate that stuff.

i moved to personal items and other useful things. I quickly checked. for any other roamers and ran my machete through the crawlers face, slicing it in half. I slowy walked to the front of the store. i looked out of the windows cautiously. I quickly exited the store intending to dart up the street to reach Boot Barn to get a pair of jeans and boots. i missed my boots. i lost them a while back to a stupid roamer. it got a hold of my feet and i couldnt get away so i took off my boots and ran only in my socks. wasnt my best day. Right has i crossed the road i saw a huge hoard coming from my right. of course, with my luck this shit would happen. I took shelter in a sporting goods store. I locked the doors behind me. i leaned against it. trying to catch my breath. I looked around.

"Holy shit... A MATTHEWS? WHAT THE FUCK IS A MATHEWS DOING HERE?!" I ran over and picked up the beautiful compound bow. it was a Mathews Creed solocam. shoots 328 FPS. i have always wanted this bow. i was actually about to buy it before all this shit happened. now i can get it for free! i grabbed a a quiver and 50 or so hoard had passed when i walked out, thank god. it was a bummer though... i wanted to use my bow...i ran back down the street passing a random tank. another hoard was passing by i flew under the tank,careful not to scratch the amazing object in my hands. i flew into the opening and closed it shut. thanks to the military channel i learned a thing or two about tanks. I sat down checking if i still had everything.

"Shit, now im trapped in this mess... i really don have any luck in this do i?" i thought to myself. I gurgling sounded to my left. i snapped my head in that direction. A zombie soldier was reaching out for me. i quickly took out my glock and silencer. i aimed at the roamers head and pulled the trigger. black goo sprayed onto the wall. i crawled closer to the corpse and checked its pockets for any ammo. i slid my hand across the name tag. it caught my attention. the tag read .'DAVID BLAKE, PRIVATE.' I threw myself back and gasped. "no!" i yelped. I started to tear up. "no...nonono." i covered my mouth to muffle the sobs. My baby brother was one of those things. how can this happen? why him!?it was only a couple of months ago when David had called me a week before all of this happened to tell me he was stationed at a base in Atlanta. I have been looking for that base ever since i arrived here. I tried to hold back the tears when i suddenly heard some scuffling going on beneath the latched door. i slowly opened it and looked down. Blue eyes stared back at me. i reached down and yanked the person up.

I closed the latch behind me. "Who the hell are you?!" i asked, wide-eyed it had been a while since i saw another living person. "I'm Rick." he breathed. "Im looking for my wife and son. Who are you?" he asked back. "Samantha. call me Sam though." he nodded and checked his gun. Just then the radio crackled on and a voice came on. "Hey dumbasses. ya you in the tank. cozy in there?" blue eyes and i shared a glance before quickly standing up to race towards the radio, in the process smashing our heads onto the metal beam in the tank. "Ah." i grunted. Blue eyes got to the radio before i did. "Hello? anyone alive in there?" the person on the other line started to sound worried. "yes. hello?"

"Oh good i was beginning to wonder"

"Are you outside. can you see us right now?" Rick asked eagerly.

"Ya, i can see you . your surrounded by walkers. thats the bad news."


	3. Chapter 3

**Lunasky99: A Matthews!, AWESOME!, I love compound bows and that one is awesome!, And so it begins...-HAHA! i know they are the best bows you could ever own. my personal favorite is the Jewel. mer gersh i want one soo bad.**

**Yay! new chapter!**

**hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"okay, is there any good news. " Rick asked impatiently.

"No..." the voice answered.

"Listen whoever you are, im a little concerned here."

'Aw man, you should see from over here. you would be having a major freak out." well gee thanks for the info.

"got any advice for me?" Rick asked.

"i say make a run for it." blue eyes and i shared a glance.

'Thats it? make a run for it?" he asked frustrated.

"Its not always as dumb as it sounds. you got eyes on the outside here. Theres one geek on top of the tank. the others joined a eating frenze when the horse went down you with me so far?" voice asked. wait a horse...?

"So, how far?" he asked.

"Okay,the otherside of the tank is less crowded. if you move now while they are distracted you stand a chance. got ammo?" he looked back at me.

"20 rounds, one clip." i said as i took the clip out of my gun. he checked his gun.

"that duffle bag i dropped out there, can i get to it?"

"Forget the bag. its not an option. what do you have on you?"

"a beretta and a glock 19. they have 35 rounds two clips." i answered. Rick scurried over to what used to be David and searched his pockets. he found a grenade next to him. i got teary eyed. i quickly wiped away the tears and helped search.

"We have a beretta and glock 19. 35 rounds and two clips."

"Make them count. jump off the right side of the tank and keep going that direction. Theres an alley up the street maybe 50 yards. be there."

"hey whats your name.." really blue eyes...really...

"have you been listening? you are running out of time!'

"right." he whispered to himself. "you ready?" i asked. he nodded, grabbing a shovel off of the wall of the tank.

"okay,lets get this shit over with." we jumped up to the top opening. blue eyes went up first,taking out the roamer with his shovel. we jumped out and made a run for it. he started to shoot. "Blue eyes! what are you doing?!" i shouted. "Your gonna attract more of 'um!" he just ignored me and kept shooting. we finally made it to the alley. Blue eyes almost shot the person who i can assume is the guy on the radio.

"WOA DONT SHOOT!" He threw his hands in the air. we ran in and ran until we reached a ladder. we had roamers hot on our heels. i started climbing while them numbnuts just stood there. "Hurry the hell up!" i shouted. i climbed until i reached the top, hurling myself onto the steel floor. the chinese guy followed along with blue eyes. "Holy shit..." i muttered. i had my hands on my knees trying to catch my breath.

"Nice moves there Clint Eastwood. you the new sheriff, come riding in to clean up the town." i looked up at him. "wasnt my intention." blue eyes replied. "Yea whatever, yeehaw." china mocked. i nudged him in the knee,giving him the evil eye."Your still a dumbass.." blue eyes put his hand out. "Rick, thanks."

"Glenn your welcome." he took rick's hand and shook it. "Samantha, thanks jus call me sam though." i smiled. "Will do." we looked down at the huge group of roamers. "Oh no..." they were trying to climb the ladder. "how in the hell could they figure that out?" i whined. i looked up at the next ladder we had to climb. "The bright side. it will be the fall that will kill us. imma glass half full kinda guy." i scoffed. he started to climb. Rick followed i did the same. we made it to the top eventually and walked across a makeshift bridge onto another rooftop.

"Are you the one who barricaded the alleyway?" rick asked. "Somebody did. whoever it was thought the geeks wouldnt get through." "Why did you stick your neck out for us?" "Because of the foolish,naive hope that someday, someone might do the same for me. makes me a even bigger dumbass than you two. " Glenn threw his bag down a hole that had a ladder going down into the building. he climbed down,i followed along with rick,shutting the 'door' behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

**New chapter! thanks for the reviews,follows and favorites!**

**P.S: Im not going entirely by the episodes, i might add my own little scenes in this fanfiction.**

**i mean if you have already watched TWD why bother reading this episode by episode? boring right?**

** Lunasky99- Haha she makes Rick seem really stupid xD: haha! i know but he doesnt know that shooting a gun where thousands of walkers are present isnt a really bright idea! :P**

* * *

"What are we gonna do bout my truck?" i asked. "Well, where is it?" Rick looked back at me. "At the supermarket, down the street from boot barn and the sporting goods store. i replied. "We will deal with that later." he turned back around. We ran through the building, exiting onto stairs. Glenn took out his walkie talkie. "Hey! im back, got guests. there are four geeks in the alleyway." we continued down the steps until Glenn and rick stopped suddenly. "What the hell?" i looked around to see (of course) four roamers all turning into our direction. Just then a door busted open across from us. two people ran out armed with baseball bats and started to beat the crap out of the roamers blocking our way.

e quickly ran inside. not even two seconds of stepping foot in that room, some blonde chick decides to ram Rick into a crate and point a gun at his face. "Woa! What the hell is this?!" i yelled i lunged forward in attempt to disarm her. someone grabbed me from behind. "Let me go!" i yelped.

"You son of a bitch, i should kill you!" blondie said. 'Hey, ease off." another person said. "Why? we are all dead because of them two. she kept the gun aimed. "I said back the hell off." a aperson behind me said. She lowered her gun. "We are all dead." she cried again. "we have to get out of here before dusk." a guy next to me said. Just then we heard a gunshot, then another. "Dammit is that Dixon?" i followed the group to a rooftop.

Oh shit... i reached a hand to my chest to check if my bag was still strapped to me. thank god... i unzipped it and was relived to see the compound bow lying in the middle. i looked up to see a man with a southern accent and rifle, jump down from the buildings ledge. I stepped toward him. "The fuck you think yer doin?!" i shouted "Your attractin every roamer in this city!" "You should be more polite to a man with a gun. only common sense." "You should be more polite to a woman with more than one gun." i stepped forward. "Who the hell are you?" he asked. "Samantha Blake. you?" he stepped forward. "Merle Dixon."

"Well, i would say it was a pleasure meetin you but i try not lie." he laughed and the black guy stepped forward. i went over to the ledge to sort things out on how the hell we are going to get out of here when i heard some unnecessary comment.i turned around. "Woa! you better watch yer mouth Dixon! that was COMPLETELY uncalled for!" i yelled. He just ignored me and kept arguing with T-dog, i think i heard that right. Merle had enough of him and punched T-dog across the face. Next thing i know T-dog is on the ground getting the shit get kicked outta him.

"Im done with this bullshit..." i muttered. i ran over and jabbed my elbow on the back of Merle's neck as hard as i could. he fell to his knees. i quickly grabbed his arms and pulled them behind him. i pressed my foot in between his shoulder blades, pressing just enough to cause pain. Rick came over and cuffed him to a pipe we were standing by. Rick hauled Merle up against the pipe "Who the hell are you?" He shouted. "Officer friendly" Rick snapped. "Look here Merle, things are gonna be different now. there are no _niggers _here, there are no dumb as shit, inbred, white trash fools either. only dark meat and white meat. Thats us and the dead. we survive this by sticking together, not apart." Merle looked over at him. "Screw you man." Rick sighed. "I can see you have a habit of missing the point."

"Yea? well screw you twice." Rick put the gun to Merle's head. "You better be polite to a man with a gun. only common sense."

* * *

**DAAANG xD Okay well review,fave and follow! let me know if you guys like sam!**


	5. Apologies

Hey guys! Sorry I havnt been posting!

i have been REALLY busy with volleyball prac and cheer. I havnt had anytime at all to write. I bring my journal with me to write in but i never stay in the car enough. Haha!

When everything settles down I will immediately finish the chapter and upload it! Keep reviewing and reading! XOXO


End file.
